The Best Gift
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Estados Unidos esta preparandose para celebrar su cumpleaños como siempre y como siempre espera que Inglaterra acepte ir a su fiesta, cosa quee sabe no va a ocurrir -De más esta decir que el summary es un asco- -One-shot- -USUK-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz quien lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo que estoy pensando llamar a la policía de Japón para que lo comiencen a buscar_

_**Advertencia**__: Pwp! Cursileria, no recuerdo si algo más_

_Happy Birthday United States!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Era ese día, si, era el único día del año en que Estados Unidos de América se levantaba temprano y sin la ayuda de un despertador. Si, era 4 de Julio. Aquella nación de más de 200 años de edad actuaba como un niño de 5 cuando se acercaba esa fecha. Pegó un salto y a ciegas corrió al baño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había dejado los lentes en el cuarto hasta que salió de la ducha y notó que "las paredes se veían sospechosamente poco rectas". Corrió de vuelta a buscarlos.

Solo un rato después ya tenia el cabello seco, se había vestido y Texas era visible en su rostro. Se tomó un momento para admirarse al espejo.

-Que guapo eres…-se elogio solo para que luego su rostro se descompusiera en una risa nerviosa- mírenme, estoy hablando solo…quizás Inglaterra me esté pegando su locura –soltó un suspiro triste- Inglaterra… ¿Vendrás hoy?

-Lo llamé antes de tomar el avión, iba por la segunda botella de ron- Una voz suave irrumpió en el lugar, el americano se sobresaltó pero intento no demostrarlo

-Francia… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues hoy es tu cumpleaños _Amérique_ y si no me equivoco me invitaste a tú fiesta

-Si, me refería a ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto? Y a las 9 de la mañana…no es tú costumbre llegar 12 horas antes.

-Mi vuelo se adelantó y pensé que podría ayudar con los preparativos

Alfred podía no ser la persona/nación más brillante del mundo, pero ni siquiera él se creía semejante mentira. El francés tramaba algo extraño, eso era seguro. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Estuvieron toda la mañana poniendo decoraciones, coordinando el espectáculo pirotécnico, el mayor incluso parecía estar intentando ser de ayuda. Alfred no daba crédito a sus ojos, lo próximo seria que Cuba viniese a felicitarlo y Japón bailara la macarena enfrente de todos en la reunión de las naciones unidas.

-Pareces cansado, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto a dormir? Iré por ti cuando comiencen a llegar los invitados

-Gracias-se encerró en su dormitorio, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Inglaterra no era el único que se ponía nostálgico en esa fecha, pero el americano no iba a admitirlo ni ante si mismo, al principio le parecía tonto. La independencia había sido su mayor logro, ni pensar en arrepentirse. Así que ocupaba su mente en festejar, si pasaba día y noche organizando su fiesta y disfrutando la conmemoración podía ocultar esa herida en su pecho. Pero ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos, quizás irse a descansar no había sido buena idea.

Iba a regresar al salón cuando unas voces provenientes de afuera llamaron su atención:

-Aun no entiendo por qué tuve que venir, ¿no podías tú dejarle el _fucking__gift_?

-Pero eso arruinaría mi regalo, _Angleterre_- la puerta se abrió y una figura fue empujada hacia el interior, luego se cerró nuevamente- _bon __anniversaire__, __mon ami Amérique_… como dirían ustedes, _Enjoy your present_!-se escucharon los pasos del galo alejándose.

-_Bloody Frog_! Ya verá cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar-se levantó molesto y comenzó a forcejear para escapar, era inútil, el francés los había encerrado. Alfred solo miraba con atención a su acompañante, aun con las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada podía distinguir su figura en la penumbra.

-Iggy…-intentó llamar su atención con el tono mas bajo que fue capaz de producir, en realidad no quería que lo notara. Su reacción no podía ser buena.

-A...America-solo entonces se volteo a mirarlo, Estados Unidos estaba recostado sobre su cama mirándolo con un deje de risa, solo entonces notó el ridículo que debía haber hecho al intentar salir sabiendo que el pestillo estaba echado desde fuera.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ambos, ninguno atinaba a que decir. Solo se observaban mutuamente, ninguno hacia movimiento alguno.

El estadounidense no podía dejar de repetirse las palabras del francés "disfruta tu regalo" había dicho… ¿acaso se refería a…? Miró al inglés nuevamente, solo de imaginarlo se sonrojó.

-Como sea, _Happy Birthday_- dijo de repente Arthur acercándose para entregarle una bolsa de colores brillantes. Alfred se tomó un segundo para reconectar con la realidad y recibir incrédulo el regalo

-_Thank__You_!…ni siquiera creí que te tomarías la molestia de venir- era verdad, pero no lo había dicho por que si, esa ultima frase tenia una intención oculta, quería comprobar algo.

-Es que…bueno, ya sabes mi jefe me ordenó hacerlo, fuiste mi colonia después de todo- parecía nervioso al hablar, estaba rojo como los tomates de España….Estados Unidos sonrió, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se levantó de la cama y al oído del otro rubio susurró:

-¿Saldrá un guante de box a golpearme si lo abro?- casi le da un ataque, ¿Por qué no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa? Eso no era lo que había querido decir. Ni se le había ocurrido lo de la trampa en el paquete

-dos veces no seria divertido…-comentó con una media sonrisa- que esperas_idiot_, ábrelo

Al interior se encontró un videojuego, una edición especial descontinuada que llevaba meses buscando, se quedó sin palabras.

-Japón dijo que te gustaría….pero si no, puedo…-trataba de parecer desinteresado pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba. Alfred solo podía pensar que lucia adorable.

-_I __love__my__gift_-susurró empujando al británico contra la cama y plantándole un apasionado beso. El otro parecía confuso, al principio intentó a alejarlo pero al final correspondió.

-A...Alfred, que es lo que…bueno… yo…-parecía avergonzado, pero no arrepentido. No sabia que decir en ese momento- I love you- fue menos que un susurro, a penas le salió la voz, el americano a penas si fue capaz de escucharlo pero lo había dicho.

-_Me __too_- una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro, la herida en su pecho había dejado de arder. Hacia mucho que no era tan feliz. Volvió a besar al inglés, esta vez sin ningún temor, después de 236 años al fin habían podido confesar sus sentimientos. Estados Unidos hizo una nota mental de recordar agradecer a Francis por su regalo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Happy Birthday Alfred! Te quería hacer un pastel pero Arthur se negó a meterse dentro y saltar cuando apagaras las velita así que el fic tendrá que servir de regalo!_

_Sobre este fic no hay mucho que decir (siendo sincera quizás se me ocurriría algo pero es mi hora de almuerzo y quiero publicarlo antes de irme a clases) amo a Alfred y el USUK así que tenia que subir algo hoy (de hecho tenia 2 ideas pero este lo acabé primero…a ver si subo el otro a la noche)_

_Alfred: ¿Por qué en tus fics nunca me violo a Iggy? _

_Limítate a leer el fucking cartel *levanta cartel con las lineas*_

_Alfred: ya te estas pareciendo a Arthur….gruñona. Para toda la gente que lee este fic no olviden hacer click en el botoncito mágico de abajo… esperen ¿Qué ya no hay botoncito? Ok, igualmente dejen reviews! Hasta la próxima, bye!_


End file.
